Out in the Wild/Transcript
Theme song :Mr. McStuffins: OK, campers. Who loves the great outdoors? :Doc: I do! :Donny: Me, too! :Mr. McStuffins: We need a good place to camp for the night. :Doc: What about right here? :Mr. McStuffins: Good eye, Doc. I'll put up the tent. Grunts Whoa! :Doc: Hee hee! Um, need any help, dad? :Mr. McStuffins: Nope. Got it. I think. But, Doc, maybe you can gather some sticks to start the campfire. :Doc: OK. :Mr. McStuffins: You know the drill. Just stay where I can see you, don't touch anything creepy or crawly, and call me if you need help. :Doc: You got it! :Mr. McStuffins: Well, this looks-- Ohh. :Doc: Um, dad? Call me if you need any help. :McStuffins chuckles :Donny: Here, Doc. Take Robot Ray with you. If you get in trouble... :Doc and Donny: Robot Ray will save the day! :Doc: Thanks, Donny. I'll take good care of him. :Mr. McStuffins: Uh, Donny? Heh heh. I need a little help after all. :Doc: Oh, dad. :Donny: Donny to the rescue! :goes off :Lambie: Hi, there! :Stuffy: Hiya, Doc! :Doc: OK, toys. Who's ready to help me find sticks for the campfire? :Stuffy: Sounds good! :Lambie: Me! Me, me! I'm ready for anything in the woods. I'm wearing my brand-new scarf just for this occasion! :Doc: Ooh! It's perfect on you, Lambie! :Stuffy: It's a well-known fact that dragons love the woods! Ahh. The fresh air. The trees. The spiders. Aah! Spider! No one told me the woods would have spiders! :Doc: Spiders, worms, and all kinds of animals. :Stuffy: Gasp Animals? You mean, wild beasts? :Robot Ray: Do not fear. Robot Ray will scare away any wild beasts. :gasps :Robot Ray: Halt! Who goes there? :Lambie: Um, excuuuuse me? :Robot Ray: Mmm. My apologies, woolly friend. :Lambie: Aah! Apology accepted! How about a cuddle? :Robot Ray: Commencing hug sequence. :chuckles :Lambie: Ahh. :Robot Ray: Mmm. :Doc: Robot Ray, thanks for looking after us, but we're on a camping trip. Just enjoy it! :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Hey, hey, camping's great ♪ ::♪ We just love the outdoors ♪ :Doc ::♪ Skipping stones on a lake ♪ ::♪ Marshmallow s'more, s'mores ♪ :Lambie ::♪ In the wild, round the fire ♪ ::♪ Telling ghost stories and- ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Counting fireflies ♪ :Doc ::♪ We'll sleep under the stars ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Who's got the guitar? ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ We're singing songs arm in arm ♪ :Ray ::♪ Camping makes me smile ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Robot Ray ::♪ Hey, hey, camping's great! ♪ ::♪ We just love the outdoors ♪ ::♪ Skipping stones on a lake ♪ ::♪ Marshmallow s'more, s'mores ♪ ::♪ Hear the breeze in the trees ♪ ::♪ Isn't it great to be ♪ ::♪ Out here in the wild? ♪ :Ray ::♪ Camping makes me smile ♪ :Doc: Come on! Let's get those sticks. It'a gonna be dinnertime soon. :Chirping :Robot Ray: Aah! Mayday, mayday! :Doc, Stuffy and Lambie: Robot Ray! :Robot Ray: Uh-oh. Danger. Mayday a...gain! :Stuffy: I got him! I got him! I--ooh. Don't got him. Sorry, buddy. :Doc: Oh, no. Are you OK? :Robot Ray: Hmm. Good question, Doc. Commencing systems check. Ddnnn ddnnn ddnnn. Affirmative! Robot Ray seems to be working. Something is wrong. Malfunction! :Lambie: Oh, no. What do we do, Doc? :Doc: Hmm. I've seen this before. Robot Ray's sticky launcher is broken. He must have Sticky-Launcher-itis! :Robot Ray: Can you fix it, Doc? :Stuffy: Can she fix it? She's the great Doc McStuffins. Of course she can fix it! Right, Doc? :Doc: Actually, I can't fix it right now. We're in the middle of the woods, and the paste I need to fix Ray's arm is back in the clinic! I'm sorry, Robot Ray. :Lambie: Oh, poor Robot Ray! :Robot Ray: Sighs I'll never rescue again! :Doc: No, no. I just can't fix him right now! See, I may not have my doctor's bag, but I do have my first-aid kit! :Stuffy: Oh, well, why didn't you say so? So what's a first-aid kit again? :Doc: Well, when someone's hurt and can't get to a hospital quickly, we can use first-aid to make them feel better. That's why I always take a first aid-kit with me when we go away! :Stuffy: Wait a second, Doc. You're saying a doctor can help a boo-boo with just this little bitty kit. :Doc: Yup! And not just doctors. Anyone who learns how can use first-aid! :Lambie: Hmm. What's in it? Oh, I see! Huh. It's got, uh, bandages, tweezers--ooh--and cottony wrap. :Doc: That's right! And we can use the stuff we find around us, too. :Robot Ray: Please begin first-aid sequence. Robot Ray is feeling strange. :Doc: Don't worry, Ray. I think you might just be a bit nervous! The first part of first-aid is calming your patient. Try to think of something that makes you happy. It'll take your mind off you arm. :Robot Ray: Well, rescuing makes me happy. :Barking :Chilly: Aah! :Robot Ray: Stay away from my friend, fur-beast! :Cheering :Robot Ray: Wow! That was a happy thought! :Doc: See that? You're starting to calm down. Now, Stuffy, I need you to find a stick about as long as Ray's arm? :Stuffy: On it! Panting Huh? Panting One sec. Groaning OK. Two secs. Coming right up. pats him What? gives him a small stick Oh. Thank you. Here I come! And I found the perfect stick! :Lambie: Ahem! :Stuffy: What? Oh, and by I, uh, I mean--heh heh heh--I couldn't have done it without Lambie. :Doc: Great work, you guys. Now I need you to hold it up against Ray's arm. :Lambie: Sure! What's it for, Doc? :Doc: We're making a something called a splint. It'll hold Ray's arm still till we get him back to the clinic. Now who's got the first-aid kit? :Lambie: I have it, Doc! :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. There should be some white bandages in there. Can you find them for me? :Lambie: Oh, here they are! Mmm. Soft like me! :Doc: Now, Ray, Stuffy and I are gonna hold the splint while Lambie wraps this bandage around your arm. Tell us if it's too tight, OK? :Robot Ray: Affirmative! :Doc: Here we go! OK, Robot Ray. Your splint is secure. How does it feel? :Robot Ray: Not too tight. It fits just right! :Doc: That's what I like to hear! :Robot Ray: Malfunction. Arm is heavy! Can't lift it up. :Doc: Oh. I know what Ray needs! Lambie, can I burrow your scarf? :Lambie: Yeah. Um, Doc? Is this really the best time for a fashion show? :Doc: No. I need it for Robot Ray. :Lambie: Oh. Heh heh. Well, anything to help a friend! :Doc: This is a sling! I'll hold Ray's arm up so he doesn't have to do it himself. Try it out, Ray. :Robot Ray: Success! My arm is secure. :Doc: And tomorrow when we're at my clinic, I'll fix you for good. :Donny: Doc! Hey, Doc! :Doc: Here comes Donny. Toys, go stuffed! :Donny: Dad finally set up the tent! Now he's ready to start the campfire. :Doc: Um, Donny, I have some bad news. Robot Ray got birdnapped by a bluebird! He fell out of a tree and broke his arm. :Donny: What?! Poor Robot Ray! :Doc: I fixed him as best I could for now, but I'll paste his arm when we get home. I'm sorry Ray got hurt. :Donny: It's OK. I know you can fix him! :Mr. McStuffins: Doc, Donny! I'm gonna cook dinner, and then we'll roast marshmallows. :Doc: Marshmallows? :Donny: Awesome! We're bringing the sticks! :Robot Ray: Doc, are you sure my arm will be all better someday? :Doc: voice Affirmative! :laughing :Doc: Now let's go. :Doc: Almost done, Robot Ray! Just hold still for one minute longer. :Robot Ray: I will be still as a moon rock! :Hallie: Ooh, you poor little dear! I'm as pleased as a Junebug that you're home with us, but I'm really glad Doc had a first-aid kit with her! :Lambie: And that's why everyone should keep a first-aid kit handy. Even lambs! :Stuffy: And dragons! Right, Doc? :Doc: Right! OK, Ray. The paste is dry. Go ahead and test out your arm. :Robot Ray: Here goes. I hope this works. It's--it's all better! :Ray ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me ♪ ::♪ Like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Robot Ray: Robot Ray can save the day again! :Stuffy: Aw, nobody needs any rescuing here. :Chirping :Robot Ray: Caution! Another flying blue beast! :Stuffy: Oh, no. Ray, that's just a cute, little birdie! :Robot Ray: Rescue sequence go! :Stuffy: Uh-oh. Aah! Whoa! :Lambie: You saved Stuffy! You're our hero! :Robot Ray: It was nothing. Doc McStuffins, you're the real hero! Aww! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts